1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a package structure, and more particularly, to a cushion package structure for an LCD panel or a glass substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
LCD panels or glass substrates are commonly divided into piles and put into customized storage boxes for storage and protection during transportation. To prevent these components from cracking or damaging caused by the storage boxes accidentally falling, vibrating, or being squeezed when transported or stored, foaming material is commonly used as an internal cushion.
However, with the uniqueness of each panel or substrate, each storage box should be tailored to have a corresponding internal room for properly and securely accommodating these panels or substrates. In other words, storage boxes for panels or substrates of one type are not going to accommodate panels or substrates of another type.
Although some storage boxes with larger internal room can be remodeled to have smaller internal room by attaching additional foaming material to the internal walls, so as to accommodate panels or substrates of smaller size, additional procedure of remodeling is required and attaching the foaming material to the internal walls of the storage boxes is so limited that it can only be done once for each storage box. Reuse of such remodeled storage boxes is not a practical solution. Furthermore, the foaming material to attach to the internal walls for remodeling requires additional work to be processed into blocks with customized size and shape, which extensively brings limitation to the applicability of conventional storage boxes and blocks.